Mobile computing devices are becoming more and more prevent in modern society. From watches, to phones, to tables, to laptops, they find themselves in a wide variety of different environments. Changing graphical elements according to the environment is a challenge.
Typically, a system adjusts brightness of a display according to a light level around the system. However, such a modification is problematic because it alters the entire display and affects each user element being displayed.